From Fright To Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alien X rescues a little girl from her mean caretaker and she gets adopted by Ghostfreak and Amanda. Rated for mention of abuse.


**In this story, I only own Rachel, Amanda, Sergeant Williams, and Mimi. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **From Fright To Family**

Mimi huddled in her bed, scared as she heard her caretaker stomp upstairs angrily. She guessed one of his business deals had once again gone wrong. It had been happening too often now and she now heard him hit the wall, making her jump.

"Brat! Where are you?" he asked.

Mimi immediately opened her door. "Here, sir," she said, a note of fear in her voice as she saw his face was angry.

"Do you know why I'm angry?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, sir," she answered and stepped back when he stepped forward.

"Because of you!" he said, making her jump. "My work is hard and I have to take care of you too! You think I'm happy about that?!"

She didn't answer and now screamed when he lunged for her. She quickly ran away and hid in another room, afraid of him. Her six-year-old mind couldn't understand why he was upset with her because his work was hard. Suddenly, the floor shook and she felt someone lift her up. Scared, she struggled, but her captor was strong and she saw a flash of light that made her pause and look around to see a scary-looking room and she glanced up at her captor, seeing him to be colored like the night sky with green eyes that were filled with concern. A shadow came near them and Mimi looked to see a Frankenstein monster and she trembled while pressing her face into her captor's shoulder, whimpering in fear.

"Shh, it's alright, child," said her captor, his voice soothing, but she was still scared as he gently handed her to the other monster. Tears began running down from her hazel-colored eyes and she let out another whimper when she felt his large hand rubbing her back and gently patting her head.

"Calm down, little one," he said. "We don't bite."

That made her look up at him, but she was still afraid. Then, she saw a white ghost come in. "What happened?" the ghost asked.

When she heard his voice, her shivering went down and she reached for him. A bit startled, he gently took her from the Frankenstein monster and held her and she hugged him, clinging to him.

Ghostfreak was stunned that the child wasn't afraid of him and looked at Alien X and Frankenstrike. "This is…unexpected," he said, his voice stunned.

Alien X looked thoughtful. "Your voice must be more soothing to her than ours are," he said thoughtfully.

Frankenstrike nodded in agreement. "Ghostfreak, she needs a medical checkup," he said.

The ghost nodded and noted how the girl stayed still and let Frankenstrike give her a checkup, but if he tried to set her down, she clung to him, making him realize how scared she was.

Frankenstrike nodded when the checkup was finished. "She's a little thin, but other than that, she's alright," he said as he gently stroked Mimi's head. She turned to him and after a moment, reached for him. Surprised, he gently held her and she hugged him.

Alien X chuckled. "She's cute," he said.

"I agree," said Ghostfreak with a smile before he chuckled as Mimi then reached for the Celestialsapien, who accepted her from Frankenstrike and held her gently, rocking her a little as she snuggled into his hug.

After a bit, Ghostfreak took the child to the living room. "Do you have a name, sweetie?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Mimi," she said.

"That's a cute name for a cute little girl," he smiled.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Mimi stayed with Ghostfreak and met Amanda and Rachel, who both thought Mimi was cute. The little girl immediately liked them because they were kind and Amanda's motherly instinct was strong for the little girl.

Rachel was making dinner later on when Mimi came running in and clung to her leg, making her look down at the little girl, who was giggling a little, but looked a little afraid too. "Mimi, what's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked gently.

"They're chasing me and tickling me," said Mimi. "Protect me?"

Rachel smiled. "You don't have to be scared," she said. "Ghostfreak and Amanda would never hurt you and do you feel better when they tickle you?"

After a moment, Mimi nodded and gave a squeak when Ghostfreak suddenly caught her and tickled her sides, making her giggle. "Cootchie cootchie coo," he singsonged in a playful voice as she giggled. Amanda joined in and tickled Mimi's stomach, making the little girl's giggles grow louder before they stopped, letting her catch her breath.

Rachel's phone then rang and it was Sergeant Williams, explaining that Alien X had called him and told him about Mimi's caretaker, who was a wanted criminal in several states for forgery and counterfeiting. He then asked if Mimi was at the Mansion and Rachel said she was.

"Rachel, may I speak to him?" asked Ghostfreak.

She nodded and let him speak to the Sergeant and she and Amanda listened as Ghostfreak asked if he and Amanda could adopt Mimi. Amanda looked at Rachel, who nodded. She had seen that Mimi trusted them both and wasn't afraid of them. Not only that, the little girl needed a good home.

A few hours later, the paperwork was done and Ghostfreak saw Mimi was sound asleep on the couch. Rachel then yawned too. "She's got a good idea," she said, nodding to Mimi.

Ghostfreak picked up his new daughter and Amanda, who had fallen asleep too, and carried them to Amanda's room. Rachel watched with a smile as the ghost alien set them on the bed and then lay beside them, falling asleep rapidly. She then hit the sack too, a smile on her face as she felt pride fill her at having another niece.

And Mimi's mind was filled with pleasant dreams for once and they were about her new family she now had and would always have forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
